She Will Soon Follow One-Shot
by Flapjacks001
Summary: Sabrina Grimm and Puck haven't spoken in years. Why did Puck leave things like this? So abruptly. The Grimm family won't tell Sabrina anything relating to the boy, and eventually she follows suit. First FanFiction. One-Shot. Slight romance, not intense. Credit to : Jaimie Wylie Photography on Flickr "Shadows in the Dead of Night" for the cover photo (Disclaimer: I do not own photo)


***Disclaimer*: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. They are the whimsical creation of Michael Buckley. But i do own the plot of this FanFiction.**

**Warning! Contains some blood here and there along with clumsiness that can result in painful injuries and nothing too bad if you ask me, but I like blood and gore and this doesn't contain any violence really. So sit back and please, enjoy.**

It had been 12 years since Sabrina and Puck had seen each other. While Puck left the barrier with the help of the Grimm's he never returned. At first he sent letters often, but slowly it seemed he forgot about them. Sabrina sometimes worried, and he would snake his way into her head all the time, but she decided to stay in Ferryport Landing after the battles. It felt like home.

Puck had left when he was 14, a day before Sabrina's 14th birthday. He hadn't bothered to say anything other than "Bye, Ugly!" as he sped off in the sky to his everlasting adventures. But nobody expected Sabrina to actually begin caring, well they did but they expected it sooner than 7 years later. She only felt a crush at first, and gradually through the personal letters they exchanged she hated herself for liking him and his irreplaceable pranks. But when he stopped sending her any letters at all and when he wouldn't bother to address her name in any family letters as he addressed everyone, she began to worry. It was a very abrupt change and she couldn't help but feel a slight hollow inside of her heart where Puck was usually placed. Why did she care? She despised herself for it and knew she shouldn't care at all, but the small pains and reminders of Puck would intensify gradually as time passed. Puck had stopped sending Sabrina any letters at all 7 and a half years after he escaped Ferryport Landing. Sabrina wasn't even aware of his whereabouts. He advised the family to only allow people acknowledged in the letter to know where he was. That's why when Sabrina discovered that she was sick with a lethal disease she spent her every day searching for him. On her own. Her family refused to help her. They argued that thy would slip up and she would say,

"Do you even care that I'm already buying my coffin? I hate this more than you can even think. But you don't even have the common courtesy to grant my dying wish?"

She couldn't help but feel betrayed by the way no one seemed to care or even try to notice how she got weaker everyday. How her stomach shrunk and how she always trembled. The 26-year-old woman was running out of hope and when she had her first near death experience, the Grimm's decided they had to accept that the eldest Grimm daughter would soon be gone.

They called Puck that afternoon about coming back and seeing Sabrina.

"Puck please. You need to."

"No, Old Lady. I have made my decision clear. Accept it... Did you tell her where i was?"

"No, Puck. You don't understand. It's her last wish. Please just come back, we can get you back out once she's gone or once the confrontation is finished. Puck she needs an explanation before she goes, it's only fair. She specifically asked for you and wants to see you directly and in person. She hates this more than you would know and we would like to make her feel less stressed, maybe things will become more pleasant. She might even have more time..."

"Wait. Back up. What's all this nonsense about 'last wish' and 'before she's gone'?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot that you weren't aware. Maybe if you wrote back to her you would know. Soon after you stopped speaking with Sabrina, she began to act strange. After a few years we got used to it, and we couldn't help but feel guilty. She was an outcast in the family and the only one you didn't speak to. We caught it in the late stages, she had also been with the disease for a couple of years since she was to distant and didn't speak of her troubles. Sabrina caught an unidentified disease with an unknown cause and it was basically impossible to cure it estimating the amount of time she had left. As soon as she was diagnosed she asked for you, and for the past 13 months she has searched for you. The sickness is lethal and today... when she had a near death experience... we knew there wasn't much time and she would not be able to find you on her own. Puck. Sabrina is going to die, and as her family we cannot let her go without granting her last wish."

"What have-" he paused for a long moment. Relda sounded grave. He needed to go back. He didn't care if he couldn't get back out into the real world. It was only fair. He had been negligent and failed to protect Grimm. From himself. There was no other reason for her to get sick especially when it happened just as abruptly as he had stopped speaking with her. He closed his eyes and whispered into the phone, voice cracking,

"I'll be there." He couldn't fully process that _the _Grimm was weak right now. Because of him. He had failed all because he thought not speaking with her would get rid of the 'puberty virus'. But it hadn't worked, and he was worried about his confrontation with Sabrina ever since he realized that.

When Puck arrived at the Grimm household, the air was tense. Deep down he wished someone would jump out and scare him saying,

"Ha! We must've been really convincing! 'Brina's fine, just wanted to see you again, Puck!"

But as expected, that didn't happen. Henry opened the door with a serious expression and his eyes sagged. He nodded towards Puck and led him upstairs to Henry's old room which belonged to Sabrina now. He opened the door after Henry stepped back. Inside Daphne was sobbing into the side of the bed while Veronica rubbed her back soothingly. Daphne may have been 22, but Sabrina was her older, protective sister, and she didn't want to accept that she was leaving.

Sabrina was staring lifelessly at the ceiling. Her skin a pale gray, and her eyes looking larger due to the dark circles beneath them. The formerly blue eyes that held a flame and air of determination were gone, in there place were two dim grey ones making it seem like someone turned out the lights her head. You could see how bony she was through the covers and how there was barely a lump where Sabrina lay. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, but her teeth chattered and her hands trembled uncontrollably. There was an earthquake inside of her. Puck wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but he was already in real life.

He snapped out of it as he heard the door click shut. He slowly progressed towards the bed holding the girl who caused him to grow up. Then she shifted, she turned to look at him and closed her eyes. They fluttered open again.

"Oh... You're really here." she croaked.

"Yea..." he replied quietly.

"I've been having hallucinations and I wasn't sure if it was actually real."

"Well, I would be glad to assure you that it's really me." he answered her.

They were silent for a while as she stared at him, intently. Thinking of what to say while he stood there, fidgeting in a self-conscious way. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"...Why?..." she asked in a small raspy voice.

He had felt the question slowly settle into the conversation. It was what he expected most. Yet he didn't think about an answer ever since he knew she would ask.

"Well... because... I didn't like growing up. I wanted to stay a kid. I never expected some girl to make me grow up. I called it the 'puberty virus' because that's all I thought could make someone like the Trickster King grow up... a sickness... So i tried to get away from you, I started to accept the fact that I was growing up when I spoke with you. So when we stopped I thought i would stop too... No such luck... and after so long I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me live it down. But then i fail to protect you and this happens. Gosh Grimm, I leave and you get yourself killed... And I can't fix it this time."

His voice cracked on the last part, which he whispered. She smiled a little and some of the life returned to her, but it left as soon as it came.

"I missed you..."

She told him. He could see the embarrassment she felt as she said this.

"I hate to be saying this, but I also hate being like this. I'm sick. I know it. And I despise it. But Puck... you- um... you found your way into my head most of the time you were gone..."

Puck grinned at this. He would usually make a joke about the way she was acting, but this wasn't usually.

"So... did you replace me when you left us?"

"This sick-stuff must really be getting to your head Grimm. Of course not. No one is as fun to prank as you."

She laughed a little but stopped immediately as she broke down in coughs, sputtering drops of blood on the sheets and Puck's jacket. She wiped her mouth with her bare wrist.

"Late symptom." She explained to him.

"Oh..." he said.

She was hopeless. They all knew it, and no one was as upset about it as the victim herself.

"Puck. I don't have much time. I find these the most stupidest words I will ever utter-"

She stopped mid-sentence and coughed again. The fit from earlier was still lingering. She linked he hand in Puck's reluctantly. Then she dragged him (or she gave a light tug and he walked towards her) towards her and looked him straight in the eyes.

"The only reason I am telling you this now is because you need to know and so do I before I go. Naturally i wouldn't even touch you, but this situation isn't natural."

She paused and bit her lip slightly. Her fragile skin tore easily with the mannerism and she unclamped it as she tasted blood, wiping it with her free hand.

"It's not easy for me to say this without throwing up all over my self-"

She grinned a bit to imply that she was joking.

"Puck, when you left, i realized how much i cared about you. Over the years the slight crush i had on said freak baby, advanced into what I hate to have to describe a love, a great infatuation. Now don't let this go to your head, fair boy, but."

She gulped and it seemed as though it actually pained her to say this. Puck couldn't help but think that her reactions made her seem more like herself.

"I... I will never forgive myself for saying this but... I love you, Puck, in all your annoying glory." She closed her eyes and wiped at her dripping lip. Then she heard Puck stutter. He had a shocked expression, but spoke anyway.

"I-I knew you couldn't, uh, resist, Sabr- I mean Grimm."

She smirked and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. Very un-Sabrina-like. But as she leaned over, her breath caught. Something was wrong. Her eyes widened and her hand fell limp. She slouched and began wheezing for air. She curled into a ball as she started to cough the last bits of air out. She couldn't breath. Slowly she began to roll closer to the edge of the bed and she tumbled out soon after. Headfirst, banging her head on the edge of the night stand. She suddenly stopped convulsing. Her coughing stopped and she lay motionless in a growing puddle of blood. Her coughing had emitted another amount of splatters and as she fell she looked up she saw Puck laughing at her, pure venom in his cackles.

"-Like I would actually care about your health, or even your wishes!" He choked out while wiping tears from his eyes which became two dark holes in his face. His mouth was the same one that owned the original cackle. Rows of faded yellow teeth that got sharper as you neared the front. His jaws extended and his teeth clacked together. In a nearby portrait his picture of the boy she knew whispering, "Sabrina, please. I'm sorry." She tried to move but was stolen by darkness.

She woke up with a start and tears pricking her eyes. She was alone again. Her family was downstairs pretending she was okay. Puck was still gone, oblivious to her condition. Once she calmed down enough to deposit herself in her wheel chair she began to flip shakily through Puck's belongings (which he left) again. She looked at the letters and searched for a pattern in the addresses. Once again she could only look at coffins and her favorite flowers or burial grounds.

"Soon, Sabrina. He wont let you die without speaking to you again."

But while she reassured herself that everything would be okay, the cackling began again. She hated the cackling. It brought the coughs and nausea. She would spit blood everywhere and no one would help her clean it up. They knew she wasn't capable, so she would leave the surfaces and sheets stained in red. Today she didn't want to think about anything. She wanted to be gone. She wanted Puck to speak to her. She wanted him to know that she missed him. But that wouldn't happen and nobody in her family would let her write to him. So as she embraced the upcoming tears, she crouched by the window, out of the wheel chair. She allowed herself to tumble down into the thin rays of sunlight seeping through the drape's gaps. She was aware that she wouldn't be able to get back up but she didn't care. She wanted to be accepted by her family. Then the cackles started again and as the evil laughter filled her ears she fell forward into the glass, cracking it and sinking to the floor of her room.

"Stop"

"Stop"

Stop.

She thought and said aloud.

Sabrina pulled herself up from the ground limply. She remembered an old dream where Puck actually replied with a more affectionate response. He looked angelic and had asked her to join him. But those were dreams. The giggles continued. Louder and Louder and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP! please..." she whispered.

Those downstairs ignored the pleas and cries for help. For the noise to stop. They didn't know what was wrong with her and they didn't want to acknowledge it.

The bruise on Sabrina's head grew rapidly and began pulsing, as a small red stream trickled and dripped by her face. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with everyone? Why didn't anybody care? Because she wasn't worth the trouble. She was too far gone and they couldn't fix her. And for some reason they didn't even try.

As the laughter went on in her head along with the pulsing pain, she tried to stand up. She succeeded momentarily, but was too weak and could only watch as her knees buckled and she fell forward, hitting the wall and then 'thump'-ing against the cold wooden floor. She lay there helplessly. Only one thought ran through her mind while she fell, "Looks like i won't get to see Puck before I go...".

She lay there, soaking in her own blood for 3 hours before Daphne brought Sabrina's lunch. Sabrina had gone home almost 2 hours before. Two hours before Sabrina had whispered in a small voice of a child, "Bye, bye everyone."

Daphne stared at Sabrina and let the tears roll down her cheeks silently. She put the lunch on the night stand and trudged downstairs. She looked at the other faces seriously and nodded, then responded "They're together now." She told them simply. Sabrina hadn't been aware of Puck's health because no one told her, they worried about her reaction. But in the end, the results were the same.

**A/N: First FanFic, just putting it out there. I know, I know OOC, especially the family but its my first and was created on a whim. I will take your criticism for future writing. If it does happen... **

**I have created a second part to this, if anyone didn't want these courageous characters to die this way. It is based on the afterlife as one of you has suggested. Thanks for reading, and if you want to see the alternate ending (more like continued story), then please, check it out.**


End file.
